


Butterbeer Bottles

by aslytherinthatexists13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslytherinthatexists13/pseuds/aslytherinthatexists13
Summary: This is a Pansmione (Pansy x Hermione) story set in 6th year at a party in the room of requirement with a game of spin the bottle. There is a bit of background Drastoria (Draco x Astoria).I do not own any of the characters they belong to J.K. Rowling.(Cross posted on Wattpad)
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 31





	Butterbeer Bottles

The room was alive with music and loud chatter. I checked my watch. It was already 11:23! We had already been here for 4 hours! Kids stood all over the room drinking and talking to friends and the party was in full swing. It was last day before the Christmas holidays so kids had arranged a holiday party. It was mostly kids who were in sixth year with me, but there were some 5th and 7th years as well. I took a sip from my drink then went back to my conversation with Draco and Blaise.  
"Draco would you pay attention!" said Blaise, in an irritated tone. "What?" asked Draco, snapping back into reality.  
"You keep looking at Astoria and then you zone out!" I explained.  
"Sorry guys, I just—"  
"Have a huge crush on her and can't take your eyes off her," I finished for him.  
"Well I guess," he said, blushing.  
"Then go talk to her!" said Blaise.  
"You've got this Draco. You'll be fine!" I insisted.  
"Pansy, do you actually believe in me, or is that just the alcohol talking?" asked Draco.  
"I'm not sure, but regardless you should go for it!" I insisted.  
"But how can I just go talk to her?"  
"You're right we need a better solution. What if we get everyone to play spin the bottle or truth or dare?" I suggested.  
"Spin the bottle sounds the best," said Draco.  
"Are you guys forgetting the fact that that's a game of chance?" asked Blaise.  
"Oh right," said Draco.  
"Are you guys forgetting that we're magic and can literally rig the fricken game?" I asked.  
"Oh, right," they said in unison. I looked around the room for an empty bottle which wasn't hard to find as we were in the midst of a giant party. There was an empty butterbeer bottle laying on the floor not far from where we were. I went over to grab it. I bent down to pick it up and as I stood back up my head slammed into someone's side. It turned out to be Hermione Granger.  
She was wearing a pretty pink dress that didn't cover her shoulders and her bushy hair was falling down her back and looked oddly nice in the lighting. I suddenly realized I was staring and quickly looked away mumbling an apology before rushing away. Had I actually just been looking at Hermione Granger and thinking she looked nice? There was no way. She is a Gryffindor muggleborn and you are a Slytherin pureblood I told myself. She probably isn't even gay and even if she was I don't like her.  
"Did you get the bottle?" asked Draco jerking me back from my thoughts.  
"Yeah. It's right here."  
"Great now all we have to do is get everyone to play," said Draco.  
"This should be easy enough. ALRIGHT PEOPLE LET'S ALL PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!" yelled Blaise. Strangely enough it worked because everyone was soon sitting in a circle ready to play.  
"Who's going to go first?" asked Theodore Nott, another one of my Slytherin friends.  
"You," I said Throwing him the bottle. Theo caught it, put it in the center, then spun it. It landed on a Gryffindor girl 5th year who's name I didn't know. I wasn't sure who looked more furious about the situation, Theo or the Gryffindor girl.  
They stepped into the middle of circle and leaned forward lips barely brushing before they sprung apart with looks of disgust on their faces. Everyone laughed. They darted back to their seats. The Gryffindor girl's friends were giggling and teasing her. Theo pulled out his wand and made quite a show of pointing it at his mouth and saying scourgify. Draco, Blaise, and I laughed.  
"My turn!" said Draco snatching the bottle. I saw Blaise pull out his wand, but still keeping it hidden enough that no one would notice. Draco gave the bottle a spin and Blaise made it come to a stop in front of Astoria. To my surprise she smiled and her friends immediately started giggling like crazy.  
The two of them stepped into the middle of the circle. They both leaned forward and kissed. It was not long, but it was enough to know that they both liked the other one.  
"Do you want to go to Hogsmead with me next weekend?" asked Draco.  
"I would like that," she said before going back to her seat. Draco sat back down next to Blaise and we both flashed him a thumbs up.  
"Alright, It's my turn!" said Ron, spinning the bottle before anyone could argue. It landed on Luna Lovegood. Ron looked as though he had just been asked to jump into a pit of lava.  
"Oh no!" he groaned. He kissed her as quickly as he could then darted back to his seat and started wiping off his mouth with his sleeve. The room rang with laughter.  
"Pansy, it's your turn," said Blaise passing the bottle to me. I took it reluctantly and spun it. I hope it lands on Hermione I thought. I quickly pushed that thought out of my mind telling myself that I didn't have a thing for Hermione. The bottle was slowing down and for one moment I thought it was going to land on Harry or Ron, but it kept moving just a little further and came to a stop pointing at Hermione.  
My insides froze. I had to kiss her in front of a giant group of people. Hermione and I both slowly went to the front of the circle. We both leaned towards each other and I could feel her warm breath on my face. Our lips touched. Her lips were soft and I longed to deepen the kiss, but we were in the middle of a room full of people. A second later we pulled apart. I could feel myself going red.  
"I have to go to the bathroom," I lied, darting out of the room of requirement before anyone could say another word. I walked along the corridor not even thinking about where I was going. I needed fresh air. I needed to stop thinking about Hermione and how her lips had been so damn soft. I was so lost in thought as I pushed the castle doors open and headed outside that I didn't even hear the footsteps behind me.  
I was reached the edge of lake and flopped down on the grass panic flooding my brain. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. It was Hermione. She had sat down next me and had her hand on shoulder.  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
"Yeah," I lied.  
"Then why did you run out of the room of requirement saying you needed to use the bathroom, but come down to the lake?"  
"I don't know, I just ummm..." I wasn't sure what to tell her. She sitting so close to me our shoulders were touching. I turned towards her she was looking at me. Our face were only inches apart. Her eye looked so nice in the moon light.  
"Why did you follow me here?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. She didn't answer my questions, instead she leaned towards me and started to kiss me. I leaned into the kiss and pushed into the grass, straddling her. Her tongue pushed it's way into my mouth and I pushed mine into hers. We broke apart gasping for air.  
"Does that answer your question?" she asked, still gasping for air.  
"Yes," I said breathlessly, "Want to come to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"  
"Yes," she said before pulling me down to kiss me again. It was another hour before I was finally  
on my way back to the castle. When I arrived in the common room I found Draco, Blaise, and Theo waiting for me.  
"Where have been?" asked Theo.  
"We're you off kissing that mudblood?" asked Draco.  
"Fuck off Draco, also don't use that word," I said before heading to my dormitory. They were all going to have to get used to Hermione because if I had my way they would be seeing a lot more of her.


End file.
